fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
BIT.TRIP Fandom
BIT.TRIP is one of the four fandoms of littlegamerfandoms . Only a Fandom The BIT.TRIP Fandom is the personification of the seven-game rhythm saga. His source material was born on March 16th, 2009 when the game BIT.TRIP BEAT was released. His most recent game is BIT.TRIP Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien. He has an inventive personality and a very good metaphor translator. He happens to like music and he jogs for a hobby. Due to all the death/insanity shenanigans in BIT.TRIP FATE, BIT tries his best to not go insane and he tries his best to resolve conflict. If he DOES end up going mad, his eyes turn bright red. Small History During August of 2013 when ask-the-bit-trip-fandom was founded by release-runner , things pretty much changed for BIT.TRIP. At the start, he wasn't really known in the community. BIT went out on a meeting spree to make some friends. Well, first there was a reunion with Super Meat Boy , THEN he went out on a meeting spree. He met new fandoms like +Anima , Kid Icarus , and the the fandoms for the NuWho Doctors ! Due to his nature, he'll protect anyone he meets. As of recent events, he became a trickster. Oh yeah, and he also entered the game and ascended. "I.hate.October!" When October of 2013 came around, so did the body horror. Unfortunately for BIT, he got caught in the mess. FORTUNATELY for him, the damage isn't so bad. Half of his body resembles his saga's protagonist, Commander Video, and his clothes are ragged. Nothing about his personality changed. When it came to Kid Icarus/Pit, things got out of hand really quickly. A Dark Pit, a Demon!Pit, and a wound on BIT's only human arm. Luckily Mingrawn BIT.TRIP, his alpha, and Psychonauts helped him deal with the shenanigans. After the madness, he hopes to not have this happen again. "I.guess.I.misunderstood.myself..." As of March, Danny Phandom has turned BIT into a trickster against his will. Due to BIT's special instincts, he has remained sane. Since then, he's been up and about warning other fandoms of the Trickster Outbreak. This has left other fandoms in confusion due to his trickster state and how he's calm. He even warned +Anima who eventually turned trickster against her will, too. He was surprised by this. But he was ALSO liking her trickster form. This lead Ani to flirt with him, mentioning a kiss. BIT was confused. Then he realized that he could also have a little fun. He asked if a little smooch on the cheek was okay. Ani though it was silly and went on to kiss him fully on the lips. BIT, again, was surprised. He even started to have mixed feelings. He then realized that the true nature of tricksters isn't so bad. And thus the two tricksters had a fun time together, dancing to one of the songs from BIT's source material. Friends 9th Doctor Fandom 10th Doctor Fandom 11th Doctor Fandom 12th Doctor Fandom +Anima Super Meat Boy Kid Icarus VVVVVV Psychonauts Starbound Rhythm Heaven Patapon FEZ Deemo Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandom Category:Video Game Fandoms